Episode 8717 (26th August 2015)
Plot As Kylie, David, Sarah and Gail and Max gather round Lily and wish her a happy birthday, Bethany broods over the lies she’s told the police. Lily's presents are opened and Max finds his little sister's given him a skateboard. Cathy leaves crumbs in the butter and Roy does his best to mask his irritation. Carla announces to the Underworld workforce that Aidan now owns 40% of the factory and he turns up for his first day at work. Both Sean and Sally think he's flirting with them. Rover turns up at the Rovers again. Steve's delighted but Liz insists she's returned. Liz reckons that Lloyd and Erica make a good couple. Carla leaves Aidan in charge of the factory. He upsets Fiz when she asks for time off work but won't say why. Nick sees Carla ordering a taxi and drags her away to Lily's party. Lloyd broods over Andrea. Steve lets slip to him that Liz reckons he and Erica would make a lovely couple. Liz orders Rover's return again. David makes a toast to Callum's arrest and Bethany reveals that she’s given the police an alibi for him. David rings the police who tell her that they are not arresting him. As a row breaks out, Carla makes a hasty retreat. Tyrone and Fiz return from Hope's scan. Alya dumps an irate customer call on Aidan. He starts to use his charms on them. Once more Rover's return is ordered by Liz. Kylie pressures Bethany to tell her the truth but Sarah intervenes. Cathy irritates Roy by leaving soapsuds around the kitchen. Fiz and Tyrone try to convince themselves the tumour is not cancerous. Fiz breaks down. Steve reluctantly returns the dog. Andrea catches Lloyd and Erica together in the pub and storms out. Lloyd's torn. Sarah tells Tony about Max and Callum. He determines to take matters into his own hands. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany faces the wrath of her family when she reveals she has given the police an alibi for Callum and claims Max lied about the assault on Jason; Carla leaves Aidan in charge of the factory and Alya is amused by his attempts to deal with an irate client, but Nick suspects she has left work to go to the casino; Lloyd and Erica enjoy a drink together, but Andrea storms out when she sees the intimacy between them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes